


Can't make you love me

by MPhoenix7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Angst, I really love Poe Dameron you know, M/M, Mild spoilers for the Last Jedi, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MPhoenix7/pseuds/MPhoenix7
Summary: I little bit of what was going on in Poe's mind at the end of The Last Jedi





	Can't make you love me

**Author's Note:**

> I watched The Last Jedi and now I don't know what to do with my stormpilot feels. Comments are very much appreciated.

Rey’s words to him became white noise in the background really quick. She was amazing, of course, he could see it even if they just introduced themselves a couple minutes ago. Fierce and resistant and a rebel and a hero. She would be their greatest strength and probably his friend in the months to come, but the scene in the back of the ship got his attention against his will.

 

Between the grief and the celebration and the fast talking, Finn was sitting besides an unconscious Rose, moving her blanket very often in the hopes of making her more comfortable, which Poe knew was just what one’s mind did when you can’t really help someone that you care about but you have to stay there and watch it anyway. Lost and unreachable and with no way to know if they’re ever gonna be okay again.

 

Of course, he knew it because he did it all with Finn. He was the one sitting by his bed every free time he managed to get, even if it meant making all his meals in an infirmary, even if everyone scolded him for it. Poe spent so much time there Leia personally asked the personnel to put a better chair for him there, because “they couldn’t afford their best pilot with back pain, and he was the most stubborn man she ever met” which said a lot because she had been married to _Han Solo_.

 

Poe was also the one to help Finn adapt to his post-First Order life. Finn was very adaptable, yes, but there was a lot he hadn’t learnt and he needed help with his health recovery for weeks after he woke. Poe’s will to help and ability to make Finn not feel stupid even when his questions were stupid, along with their late night conversations, stories shared and the fact that Poe was the first one to see him like a real person - worth of being listened to and fought for - made a bond between them happen really fast, faster than anyone could have imagined.

 

Both man were, more often than not, seeing in each other’s presence, whether between meals or training or just Finn bringing Poe coffee while the pilot fixed something on his X-Wing. The fact that Finn still always wore that jacket never failed to bring a smile to Poe’s face, and intrusive thoughts of how beautiful his best friend would look wearing his shirts in the morning, sleepy and waiting for the pancakes that he loved so damn much and that were the only thing Poe cooked that was actually good, and that he even improved after Finn complimented them for the first time. Having a quick and creative mind was no fun when the thoughts would come back to bite you in the ass later, tough.

 

He made himself come back to reality. The reality where Rey was still talking to him and Leia expected him to lead and Finn was still looking at Rose in a way that made Poe’s heart break and gave him certainty that his best friend would only ever be a best friend. The lucky girl would be okay, the doctors had said, and he was happy about that. She was loyal and dedicated and Finn deserved someone like that, someone who would actually have time to him while Poe was going to spend his time in tactical meetings planning missions where everybody’s fate would be in his hands. He could only ever hope that by the end of all this, the galaxy they’d make would be a place where Finn and Rose could live in peace and grow old together.

 

A sad smile made its way to the pilot's face, but he managed to hide it before Rey noticed. Getting up, he turned his back to Finn and went after General Organa. His place in the Rebellion wasn’t to be happy. His place in the Rebellion was to make sure the people he loved could find happiness one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Go say say to me on tumblr :) http://i-am-ghost-proof-baby.tumblr.com/


End file.
